


In Hindsight

by HachiKamaitachi



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 10:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HachiKamaitachi/pseuds/HachiKamaitachi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five simple actions and decisions that would have changed the course of FFVII, Crisis Core and Advent Children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Hindsight

** I **

The swathes of grunts went on and on.  One or two, Zack could manage.  A hundred, he could manage.  But _this_ … this was Shinra sacrificing every human life they could possibly expend for the sake of the company’s image.

Zack was going to die.  He was pressed back against the cliff edge.  Cloud’s mako-intoxicated body wasn’t visible from here, propped up against a rock a few feet away.  That was a good thing.  There was a chance that the grunts wouldn’t notice it – that at least one of them would survive this insanity.

The sound of the chopper hit him before the blast of wind at his back.  Over heavy static, Elena’s sharp voice cut through the air.  He didn’t turn to listen, but kept his eyes on his enemies.

‘Stand down!’

The grunts stood back reluctantly.  This SOLDIER had killed enough of them that they wanted him dead for the sake of revenge – but they knew better than to cross a Turk.

‘This is your last chance, Zack Fair.  Please come with us peacefully.  We will ensure your survival, and that of your comrade.’

Finally, he glanced over his shoulder at them.  He dipped his head.

‘I always thought freedom was overpriced anyway,’ he said, and slowly lifted his hands in surrender.

 

** II **

Sephiroth came down from the heavens like a bird of prey descending on its victim.  Masamune was raised to Aerith.  Her eyes were closed, and she was still praying.  Unaware.  She would be dead before she could draw another breath.

Cloud was faster.  The Buster Sword crashed against the infamous katana.  Sephiroth stumbled.  Aerith opened her eyes and gave Cloud a look of shock and gratitude.  The white materia glowed faintly between her hands.

****

** III **

The little boy peeked up at the scientist through silvery tresses of hair.  It was growing too long and it looked ridiculous, but the child wouldn’t let anyone cut it.  Well, fine.  He’d soon want it off when it got in the way of his training.

‘Professor Hojo?’ the boy said, watching the man prepare a syringe.

‘Yes.’

‘Who was my mother?’

Hojo looked at his son and considered the answer.  It wasn’t like he was going to meet anyone who’d talk to him about Lucretia, and he didn’t know if he’d be able to bear the boy jabbering on about her with some silly, misplaced pride.  The woman had turned out to be a weak, pathetic excuse for a scientist anyway.  Jenova would have made a better mother for the greatest SOLDIER ever created, bizarre and alien as she was.

But then, Hojo almost laughed, just what might that do to the fragile mind of a young boy?  Best not to risk any damage to his masterpiece.  And anyway, lies were so difficult to keep up with.

‘Her name was Lucretia Crescent,’ he said. ‘She was my wife.’

 

** IV **

‘Remember that promise you made me?’ Tifa’s black-coffee eyes caught his and held them tightly across the dim bar.  ‘Whenever I was in a pinch, you said you’d come and help me.’

Cloud looked at her, and then back to the pinball machine, below which the members of AVALANCHE sat and planned their next move.  He tried to think it through rationally.  A little more money wouldn’t be a bad thing …

He thought about Barrett, and his constant sniping.  He shrugged.

‘Sorry.  Not interested.’

 

** V **

Tseng and Elena were barely breathing.  They were soaked in blood.  Vincent regarded them emotionlessly.  With a sweep of his cape, he turned and walked away, golden boots clicking on the forest floor.  Leave them to their trouble.

He’d never much liked the Turks anyway.

Even when he’d been one.

**Author's Note:**

> This is old, oooold work, by the way. I've been spending so much time scanning through the LJ Communities I thought I really ought to ... y'know ... contribute, or something. XD Regardless, I hope you liked it.
> 
> Also, on the subject of the last one - V - I don't really think that Vincent would ever have been mean enough to just leave Tseng and Elena to die in Advent Children, but it would have meant that no one was there to catch Rufus when he did his bizarre death-defying leap with Jenova's head, which would mean that Shina EPC would probably either vanish or go under new leadership, which would lead to a whole host of new problems and okay you get it I'm just ranting now.


End file.
